Known in the industry are a few drivers for light emitting diodes (“LEDs”), like charge pumps with the multi-output current mirror from National Semiconductor. These drivers cannot economically boost input voltage more than 1.5 to 2 times and therefore call for parallel circuits for identical driving of multiple LEDs. That makes these drivers large and expensive. Also desired in this case is a linear current regulator in each channel which compromises the efficiency of an LED driver.
Also known is an inductor based boost converter, like LT 1932 from Linear Technology™ or NTC5006 from On—Semiconductor™. The most frequently used topology is a current mode regulator with the ramp compensation of PWM circuit. Such a current mode regulator needs relatively many functional circuits and still exhibit stability problems when it is used in the continuous current mode with the duty ratio over 50%. As an attempt to solve these problems, the designers introduced constant off time boost converter or hysteric pulse train booster. While they addressed the problem of stability, hysteretic pulse train converters exhibit difficulties with meeting EMC and high efficiency requirements.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,515,434 and 6,747,420 provide some solutions outside original power converter stages, focusing on additional feedbacks and circuits, which eventually make the driver even larger.
To overcome the problems listed above, a process and system is disclosed for controlling a switching power converter, constructed and arranged for supplying power to one or a plurality of LEDs to reduce the size and cost of LED driver. Also disclosed is a controller which is stable regardless of the current through the LED. Further disclosed is a high efficiency LED driver with a reliable protection of driver components and input battery from discharging at the damaged output.